The disclosed embodiments relate generally to electronic document editors. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to methods and systems for electronic document editors that are configured to insert citations to information items.
Academic papers (or scholarly papers) play an important role in sharing ideas and reporting new findings. An academic paper (e.g., journal articles) typically includes dozens, if not hundreds, of citations. Thus, finding relevant references and inserting citations in a proper format require significant amount of time.
Recently, the use of electronic document editors has increased significantly. Electronic document editors (e.g., a word processor) typically allow editing, viewing, and printing of electronic documents. However, traditional electronic document editors are not effective in managing citations. Thus, there is a need for a new method and system for managing citations in an electronic document editor.